


Captain Rogers

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's remembering and it's good, Comfort, I am now realizing I have no idea how to tag anything properly, M/M, So I'm doing what everyone else does, Story-time!, That isn't good, sleeping, steve has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve heads home again from a night's work. Tired and sore he tumbles into bed, aware of the guest watching him.</p><p>Or in other news, Bucky comes back and tells a bedtime story to Stevie, and everything is real and happy and nice and fluffy I SAID SO! *Cries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Rogers

The door opened, not far but far enough to let the good old captain in. He dropped his shield by the front door, closed it. He didn't lock it, he never has. Not since he learned that his best friend was still alive. He let out a sigh, leaning his head against the wall. He was clutching his side, it looked like he was in pain. He opened his eyes and picked up his shield, putting it away properly.

He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, listening to the steam rise up. He shivered, memories of something, that would be assumed. The kettle finished boiling, and he made himself a cup of tea? Maybe coffee. He sipped his drink a small smile on his face as the hot drink warmed him up, the night had been cold. There was a glance over to the fire place, but then he shook his head. He finished his drink and washed the cup, before moving along to the shower.

The shower turned on, and there was noise of his suit falling to the ground. There was a gentle hum from inside the shower, Steve singing an old lullyby that his old friend used to sing. He finished showering, the water turning off. He continued to hum and then came out with a towel wrapped around his lower half. He opened the door to his bedroom, stepping inside. He looked around his draws, and the door started to swing close.

He looked over at the door as it didn't close instantly, but when the door closed soon after he looked he just went back to looking through his drawers. He started to change, dropping the towel as he quickly put on boxers and slipped a shirt on. He gave a glance around the room, sparing a glance at the semi-open window before laying down on top of the blankets. He chuckled slightly, putting his hand on his forehead. He then ducked himself under the covers, and closed his eyes.

It was silent in the room, until the window creaked open again, and the man who had been watching Steve rest started to leave the room. There was a mumble from the bed, and the intruder in the dark turned to see his blue eyes watching him. "Please stay. You don't have to say anything, you don't even have to remember. I just want to know you're near, at least this night. You can go before dawn, but if you stay I'll make you breakfast."

Steve looked up, noticing that his intruder didn't continue to move. There was two sets of blue eyes staring at each other in the dark.

And then there was a quiet, "Okay." The intruder shut the window, and leaned against the wall, watching Steve as he settled back down to sleep. The room was silent for a moment, and then the intruder spoke up. "Is it okay if I tell you a bed time story?"

"If you want."

"Once upon a time, there was a bird from the mountains. The bird would sing their song to the empty air every night, hoping someone would hear her." The intruder said, watching as Steve shuffled in the bed. "One day, the bird decided that no one would come up to hear her, so she left the mountain. She sat by a river, where she met another bird. She sung to the bird, and the bird sung back. They sat together, but she had to leave. She told him that she would still return, and that they'll be together forever if everything went well. She returned to her mountain, and sung to herself. She was happy."

"If this story gets dark I'm not going to be able to fall asleep." Steve mumbled and the intruder gave a small chuckle. He continued his story.

"The next morning she went down, and found her love. However, their time together was short, her love got hurt, and she thought him lost. She weaped for days and nights, but slowly she moved on to do new things with her life. She was sad, and took his memory with her no matter where she went. Years later, she swore she saw him." The intruder looked away from the bed, glancing to the window as he continued his story about 'birds'. "He had been changed, and he never remembered what they had once had. He tried so hard to remember, but anytime he thought he was getting close, it got away. And those he were with, they wouldn't let him remember, they refused to let him remember. The birds fought, not because they wanted to but because they had to. And then the lady fell, and he had to make a choice. He jumped after her, and he saved her, though when she wakes up, she won't see him. He disappeared, just like he had before. So she went looking for him, and she never stopped, even though he was no where around. They could have met, they could have met so many times, but they never did, they never did and she was scared."

Steve once again resettled himself, and the intruder paused his story, before continuing. "She was so scared, scared that she would never see him again. Though she hid it from everyone else, everyone else needed her. He was scared too, scared that he'll never remember her. He wanted to, always wanted to, he tried. Tried so hard, strained so hard. He went all over the world trying, just trying to save himself. He wanted to, for her. Always for her, he didn't know why but it was always for her. He knew he loved her, he knew he loved her so much, but he didn't remember why."

"Does she help him?" Steve asked, though he doesn't look over. The intruder tilted his head, standing up and sitting on the bed. "She helps him, right? I would help him. Like I would help you if you ever wanted."

"She helps him, she saves him even though she doesn't know how. Anytime he sees her he feels like he finds a bit of himself, and she never even realizes it. She saves him slowly, and then one day, he'll realize that he wants her, only her. And so he'll find her, and one day he'll tell her a story. A bed time story, and she'll not realize it until later in the story-"

"Are you tired? Maybe you should sleep. You're welcome to share the bed, I won't mind. You can even sleep in all of your armour if you want, though it might be a bit uncomfortable." Steve mumbled, and felt the intruder's hand move through his hair, there was a small smile on Steve's face, the intruder so it as he weaved his fingers through Steve's shorter hair. "Or you could do that all night, I would be okay with that. Whatever suits you B- James."

"You know, in that story I made you a female bird."

Steve and the intruder both burst out laughing, Steve trying to stifle his giggles while the intruder was laughing along. They both quieted up, the intruder still brushing his hand through Steve's hair.

"You know... You're allowed to call me Bucky. I know that- I know that sometimes I-"

"You don't have to apologize Bucky. It must have- I know that- I won't ever be able to understand what you've been going through, but if there is anything that you need me to do or want me not to do then just tell me." Steve turned, looking over at his intruder. He looked up with bright blue eyes sparkling even in the dark, and the intruder smiled. "I love you Bucky."

"I... I love you too." Bucky whispered and Steve snuggled himself closer to Bucky. Bucky returned to brushing Steve's hair. "So, what am I getting for breakfast?"

"I dunno. Eggs maybe. I think I've only got eggs, I need to go shopping soon. Maybe I should have thought about that before promising breakfast."

"What if I went out and bought something for you to use."

"If you want to. But I don't mind cooking eggs if it means you stay here for the whole night." 

Bucky's hand stopped stroking for a moment, and he leaned down to kiss Steve's cheek before returning to stroking. He noticed Steve's smirk and half-wished he could wipe the smirk off his face, but he only says, "Okay then. I'll stay, you just head to sleep."

And he felt Steve let out a sigh as he rested to sleep. Bucky didn't know what else he would ever want in all honestly, so he watches Steve sleep. He had watched Steve sleep before, and not restful as he used to be. Even now, he was sleeping more peacefully then he had in the past, but his hand would cletch and uncletch. His lips would move in words that Bucky could sometimes only get. Words like "No.", or "Stop", or even "Please." It made Bucky want to cry, but he didn't. He was more concerned about waking Steve up, and it hadn't gotten violent yet.

Steve's face was twisted in pain and Bucky decided he couldn't let him continue to sleep like this. "You need to wake up now." Bucky put his hands on Steve's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You've got to wake up now... This is bad..."

"Bucky, don't leave me again. Please no- Please stop." Steve said and Bucky paused for a moment. He then pulled Steve's head onto his lap, still trying to shake him awake. "Please no more. Please stop this Bucky."

"Please wake up now."

Steve started sobbing, and Bucky watched him as he grabbed onto Bucky. "Buck- Bucky. Is this really you? Please say you're real, you've got to be real."

"I'm real, it's fine." Bucky hadn't expected to be in this position for Captain America. Even when Steve was younger, any chance Steve had gotten he would try to help Bucky and pretend he wasn't dying just from moving a little bit. He remembered that part of Steve. He liked that part of Steve. I mean, he always liked Steve, he knew about that, but the younger Steve, he was cute. Not that he wasn't cute now. "It's fine, I'm real."

"Bucky... Can you- Can you just say my name? You haven't done that and... If you need reminding or something-"

"Steve." Bucky said and Steve looked up, he stopped crying as much but there was still tears in his eyes. "Steve, this is real. You are here, I am here. We are both real. This isn't some hallucination or dream by any of us. This is real Stevie, this is real and I love you so much. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore. I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you, never."

Steve let out a smile, a genuine sweet smile that made Bucky's heart fluttered. "I love you too Bucky. Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay. I promise I'll stay."


End file.
